Sick Assassin
by Danganboi123
Summary: Maki Harukawa gets sick with a fever one day, what will everyone do?


3rd person P.O.V

The red eyed assassin woke up from her peaceful sleep with an overwhelming nauseous feeling in her gut. This feeling wasn't familiar, of corse she would get caught in the rain and catch small colds while on a mission but none of them gave her this feeling.

She remembers that shuichi had a small stomach bug not too long ago and brushed it off, concluding that she'd be fine in the morning

She groans and rolls tover to take a quick glance at the clock in her new room "12:36AM" realising its really late she begins to feel the tiredness dragging her back into her previous slumber.

-  
In the morning -

The assassin wakes up once again with a raging headache along with the nauseous feeling from before to a hard knock at the door.

A familiar voice yells from outside "Maki Roll, Kirumi says to come downstairs, breakfast is ready!"

Kaito. Maki gets up from her bed making a small unusual grunt and brings herself over to the door, she then creeks it open ever so slightly to be greeted by kaito standing outside her door.

Kaito looks somewhat surprised at the sight he was looking at, Maki, standing there with disheveled clothing (a tanktop and basketball shorts) and hair, somewhat prominent bags under her eyes, and looking overall horrible.

"Maki roll, are you feelin' okay?" Kaito says with a concerned voice, he was obviously worried

"Uh, I mean I guess." Maki replies, kaito suddenly opens the door slightly more and places his forehead against hers, earning a blush. He then immediately retracts his head.

"Woah maki! Your burnin' up!"

Of corse kaito would yell that, he's way to loud. Maki of corse not wanting anyone to hear him shushes him immediately.

"But-"

"Just, don't worry, i'll be fine-" She is cut off by a sudden caughing fit, and observing her slowly loosing consiousness kaito grabs her in a panic and-

Black

Kaito's P.O.V

I caught her, she's super warm but she's also shivering. I need to find help, quick. But who should i ask..?

Shuichi! hes bound to know somthing, i go to set her on her bed and hurry out of the room. At the end of the hallway when i turn the corner, i see shuichi speeking with kaede. I run over to him hurridly and try to catch my breath.

"Oh! kaito, whats wrong?" kaede asked. I think of weather or not i want to tell her, maki obviously didn't want antone to know... Skrew it

"Soo iwenttogetmakitogogetbreakfastandshekindasortamaybepassedout."

"Wait- Wait kaito slow down." Shuichi says

I take a deep breath and explain it again "so i went to get maki to get breakfast and she looked out of it, like extremely dazed, so i felt her forehead and she has a really high fever and she kinda passed out." Shuichi and kaede look at eachother.

"wait where is she!" kaede yells, i get surprised by her sudden raise of volume and shush her

"shh! maki didn't want anyone to know, just heep it down." even though she isn't even awake now i can only tell a couple of people. so i have to make the right choices of who i tell. i quickly tell them to follow me and we all walk over to her room. I open the door to see maki in the exact place i left her, her face is red and shes breatheing really deeply, shes defidently sick. We all walk over to her and shuichi puts his hand over maki's forehead and retracts his hand.

"hm, thats defidently a really high fever." shuichi comments

"so what do we do!" i yell, maki shifts a bit in her sleep, we wait cautiously for her to stop before continueing our conversation.

"i suggest we get kirumi, im sure she'll know what to do." kaede suggests

"i agree, however she didn't want many people to know, right? is there like a limit to the people we can tell?" Shuichi questions

"screw that, right now we gotta tell someone!-"

"No."

3rd Person P.O.V

"M-maki?" kaito questions

she shakely sits up grunting slightly and placeing one of her hands over her stomach and the other on the bed for support.

"i told you kaito im fine-" she cuts herself off with a slight gag her eyes widen and she brings her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting the- if any food shes eaten recently, she motions her hand so someone could get the empty trashbin in the corner of her room, of corse kaito goes over and fetches the bin and brings it to her and she almost immediately starts vomiting into it. Kaito sits next to her and holds her hair back while she vomits and makes small whimpering noises.

Shuichi and kaede walk towards the exit of the room, presumably to find someone. By this time maki had already stopped vomiting.

"maki... why dont you want anyone to know.?" Kaito says in a sympathetic tone, he obviously feels strongly about her.

"truth be told, im used to dealing with things on my own, when i was an assassin i couldn't take any time to ask someone for help so ive just learned to deal with it."

"...Well your not an assassin anymore maki.. We're all here for you! Even if you don't want us to be!" Tears start to form in maki's eyes as she pulls kaito in for a hug and begins to sob, she slowly drifts into a state of unconsiousness more of a peaceful sleep than passing out. kaito smiles to himself holding her close while he waits for the others to return. 


End file.
